Dark and Light
by Kurohi-Reiko
Summary: Reinate "Rei" Kurohi a girl that is emotionless like Hibari, Kyoya. They fell in love with each other but Yamamoto has feelings for her too... HibarixOCxYamamoto Updated every Weekends
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

**Mysterious Girl**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amano Akira does. I own the character Reinate "Rei" Kurohi because it's my codename/fake name. And I also own the other OC

Author's Message: I joined because I love reading fan fictions, I joined as ReixKyoyaKyorei. Please review my fan fiction Story so I will continue this fanfic. I really want to publish this story, so please enjoy reading. I'm not good at english so maybe there will be a grammatical error in the story.

* * *

Kusakabe, the vice chairman of the Disciplinary committee, went inside the Committee room holding a folder of the New Student's Records and information. Hibari, Kyoya the Chairman of the Disciplinary committee was sitting comfortable in his chair. He looked at Kusakabe coldly, Kusakabe handed the folder to Kyoya.  
"Here is the Information of the new student of Class 3-B" Kusakabe spoke calmly, after that he left the Chairman alone, Hibari opened the folder gently. There was a 2 by 2 picture of a girl, he stared at it. The girl has a black long hair, her eyes is color brown and her left eye has a small star design, her face was angelic but she wasn't smiling at all. Hibari stared at it for 1 minute because it looks like that the girl is mysterious. After that he read the Personal Information,

**Name: Kurohi, Reinate  
Nickname: Rei  
Birthday: November 10, 1998  
Health Condition: She has lung failure**

Kyoya scanned the girl's profile until he saw the comments,

**Comments: She doesn't talk too much let's say she won't make friends to anybody she's not talking to everyone. She also hates Noise, there are times she is emotionless. Rei-chan doesn't know how to cry and how to get mad. Teachers please look out for her because her health condition is not normal. Try to talk to her sometimes and please don't question him too much.**

He closed the folder and think blankly.

[My oc's POV]  
The teacher called the attention of students in class 3-B, tapping the teacher's desk with a ruler. Everyone became quiet when they saw Rei standing in front.  
"Okay everyone, I introduced to you our new student, her name is Kurohi, Reinate" The teacher clears his voice.  
"Ms. Kurohi, your seat is at the last row near the window"  
Rei walked gently looking straight, everyone was staring at her. She sat down slowly, the teacher tapped the table again to get the attention of the students. Everyone looked forward except Rei, who is looking at her table. After the class, its lunch time, some students went out to the room while others stayed in the room. Rei stood up and exits the room to avoid talking to others, she goes up to the school's rooftop to eat her lunch there. But when she arrived to the rooftop a group of boys was there with a little man. For her it's weird to see a baby wearing a man's suite, she ignored everyone and went somewhere that is far away with no one. Takeshi wanders who the girl is, so he decided to go after the girl living his friends alone.

When Takeshi arrived to where the girl is, he saw the girl taking a peak. He gulped down because it was his first time to see this girl in Namimori Middle.  
"Eto…konnichiwa… Have I seen you before?" Takeshi asked while smiling but Rei did not answer back.  
"My name is Yamamoto, Takeshi from class 3-A and you" Takeshi asked again hoping that the girl will reply to his last question.  
"Rei…Kurohi, Reinate" Rei replied back she didn't look back because she's enjoying the view  
"Ahh…Rei-chan, so…why are you alone"  
"I hate being questioned" Rei replied back  
"G…Gomen" Takeshi apologized for asking,  
"Ciassou" Reborn appeared somewhere.

Reborn knew Rei's parents because Rei's parents were one of Vongola's hitmen but later on they died. Rei has no idea about her parent's occupation because her parent's keep telling her that Rei's parent's was a tour guide who travels to other country. Rei ignored the two,  
"Nice to see you Reinate Kurohi, I see you are the only daughter of Naite Kurohi and Rina Kurohi" Reborn smiled looking at Rei, the girl was shock but she didn't showed any emotion  
"How did you know my parents" Rei asked calmly she hates asking but she has no choice.  
"You'll know someday" Reborn replied.

Rei is getting irritated so he looks at the two boys "Don't go near me again" she warned them. Rei left the two, she was thinking to roam around the school while it's still lunch time. She stops walking and peaked in the window, while peaking in she noticed that the students in the corridor were bowing to the man who is passing by Rei ignored everyone again. Hibari noticed that the girl peaking at the window is not bowing down. He stared at the girl, Rei stopped peaking in the window she noticed that the man was looking at him but she ignored it.

"Herbivore! I haven't seen you before!" Hibari called out  
"Rei…Kurohi, Reinate third year new student from class B, I see you're a chairman of disciplinary committee" Rei replied calmly, she went back to her class because lunch is almost over. Kyoya head back to the committee room, she was thinking about the girl a while ago. The girl talks calmly without any emotion, she's different from the girls of Namimori Middle and she's beautiful. Hibari yawned and rested to the sofa.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Welcome Everyone this fanfic is the new version of Darkness becomes light, but this will be more interesting...Thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2: Rain Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amano Akira does. I own the character Reinate "Rei" Kurohi because it's my codename/fake name. And I also own the other OC J

Author's Message: I joined because I love reading fan fictions, I joined as ReixKyoyaKyorei. Please review my fan fiction Story so I will continue this fanfic. I really want to publish this story, so please enjoy reading. I'm not good at English so there will be errors in my grammar.

* * *

Rei was walking alone she lives with her aunt and uncle but Rei calls her aunt as Mom. Rei's real parents died on a car accident and Rei is the only survivor in the accident, her mom's brother (Rei's uncle) adopted her and treated her like a daughter. And since her uncle and aunt have no child at all, they raised Rei like a daughter to them. Instead of going home, Rei went back to the school to visit the library.

[Hibari's POV]  
He woke up because he has to go back to his work. He has to check if there are still students in the school. He stood up and exits the room. He went to the school's field and there are still students playing their sports. Hibari went to Class 3-B, he checked the room when he suddenly remembered the new girl student in class 3-B. For him the girl is very mysterious and he didn't know why, the way that girl speaks. He looked at the table in the last row near the window, he went near it and touched the table and under the table he saw a piece of paper that is crumbled. Kyoya opened the crumbled paper, he read the words in the paper that says "Never talk, secrets will never reveal". The sentence went inside Hibari's mind, he didn't know what the girl mean and he asked himself '_why does that girl needs to write these sentence' _the words bothers. He crumbled the paper and threw it on the trashcan, he left the room and he was thinking to check the library at the last floor.

[Rei's POV]  
Her favorite places to hang out in Namimori Middle are the library because it's pretty quiet and students don't visit the library often times. Second is the art club, her classmates in art club is very friendly and besides Rei loves art. The last one is the school's rooftop it's quiet there but sometimes Tsuna's friends is up there. She brought out her sketchpad and pencil from her bag, she flipped her sketchpad open and started to draw.  
"I see, Rei-chan you love to draw?" the librarian Mr. Mikazi asked, Rei nodded. The librarian went near Rei and looked at the girl's drawing.  
"What are you drawing?" the librarian asked again.  
"A girl" Rei replied calmly.

The door slide open and a man was standing there, Rei noticed that the man was staring at her so he looked to the man who's staring at her.  
"Hi…Hibari-san" Mr Mikazi was freak out the librarian bowed and went back to his desk.  
Rei look back at her sketchpad and continued to draw he ignored Hibari at all, her friends in art club told her that Hibari is pretty scary but Rei isn't scared of him because Kyoya is just a human not a monster.  
"Oi Herbivore! Go home already!" Kyoya told Rei but Rei ignored him. Kyoya was pissed off so he went near to Rei.  
"Students in this school have names, don't call them herbivores because they have names and besides they are not herbivores because they also eat meats" Rei spoke calmly while drawing. Hibari is very pissed in Rei's words.  
"If you're not going to home, I'll bite you to death" He brought out his tonfas but Rei ignored him again.  
"Death you say? Do you even know the word death? All living human in this world is alone even thou they die together. Death is scary thou, it is dark and you are all alone" Rei is still calm she's not afraid of anything except death. She stopped drawing and looked at Kyoya with calm eyes. Hibari stared at her _'what in the world is this girl'_ he asked himself.  
"You pissed me off herbivore" Kyoya warned the girl,  
"I see" Rei closed her eyes for a while "Does pissing you off bad?" Rei asked in a calm voice, she stood up and closed her sketchpad and returned it to her bag.  
"I don't want to talk non sense, Carnivore" Rei told the man and "I'm leaving, sayonara, Hi…ba…ri kun" Rei left the library.

[Mr. Mikazi's POV]  
He stayed silent during Rei and Hibari's conversation. He fixed his eye glasses and looked at Hibari who is really pissed off.  
"That girl has no parents, her parents died in an accident and Rei is the only survivor she's living with her aunt and uncle but…" The librarian didn't continue because he knows that Rei doesn't want to spread her secrets.

[Normal POV]  
Hibari left the library after hearing the librarian's speech he ignored what the librarian told him because he is really pissed off. But Rei's left eye is kind of mysterious to Kyoya, _why is there a small star shape inside the pupil of Rei's left eye? _He asked himself. He wanted to ask the girl but he hates that girl because Rei is not afraid of him.

Rei went to the park alone she hates Kyoya for calling her an herbivore but she really don't care at all. She brought out her sketchpad and pencils from her bag, she continued her drawing. Rei doesn't want to go home because she has nothing to do at home. While Rei is drawing, Yamamoto passed by, Takeshi saw Rei alone so he decided to went near the girl. He sat beside Rei but Rei ignored her.  
"Nee…Rei-chan why are you here? Not yet going home?" Takeshi asked  
"I have nothing to do at home" Rei replied calmly focusing her eyes on her drawing  
"I see…would you like to go somewhere else?" Takeshi smiled but Rei still ignored him  
"No" Rei finished her drawing and she looked at the sky hoping to rain.  
"You should go home already Yamamoto-kun" Rei told Takeshi while looking at the sky.  
"Why?" Takeshi asked while smiling  
"It's going to rain"  
"How about you Rei-chan?"  
"Never mind me" Rei replied back  
"Okay, so see you tomorrow Rei-chan" Takeshi stood up and left Rei alone

Rei stood up and carried her back, she left the park. While walking in her way home Hibari saw Rei and every time he sees Rei he remember what Rei told him that pissed him. Rei ignored Hibari and went straight. The rain poured down and Rei stopped, she looked at the sky and opened her left hand to let the rain drops in her hand. Rei love the rain because it's cold, Kyoya stared at Rei, he hates it when it rains so hard.  
"Oi herbivore! You'll get sick if you stayed under the rain!" Kyoya called out but Rei ignored her. Kyoya waited for Rei's reply but the girl didn't so he ignored the girl and continued to walk. He's all wet because of the rain.

Rei stopped looking at the sky and continued to walk. The rain reminds her the accident that happened to her when she was 8 years old.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Arigatou for the review :) Here ya go! I'll explain the star thingy in Rei(my character) The small star shape is located in Rei's left eye it is located in her eye's pupil and in her pupil it is located in the under and left it is not located at the center(Damn it's hard to explain nyahaha~ ^.^ ) please review and if you did may the blessing shower you always.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know each other

**Getting to know each other**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amano Akira does. I own the character Reinate "Rei" Kurohi because it's my codename/fake name. And I also own the other OC

Author's Message: I joined because I love reading fan fictions, I joined as ReixKyoyaKyorei. Please review my fan fiction Story so I will continue this fanfic. I really want to publish this story, so please enjoy reading. I'm not good at english so maybe there will be a grammatical error in the story.

* * *

It was Lunch time, Rei didn't feel like eating at all so he visited the library. When she entered the library, there are few students inside reading quietly. She went to Mr. Mikazi's desk to tell the librarian something.  
"Rei-chan, I see hanging out as usual" Mr Mikazi pinned his eyeglass closer to his eye.  
"He's dead, I asked mom about it but she told me to visit him today" Rei told the man calmly but inside of her was pain. The librarian sighed he closed the book that he was reading and stared at Rei.  
"I know you're sad, so you promised him to give this book right?" Mikazi gave the book to Rei. Rei stared at it and put it in her bag.  
"I'm going now" Rei left the library, while walking in the corridor she noticed that the carnivore was not around, she didn't care at where that carnivore can be.

It was dismissal, Takeshi saw Rei walking alone so he goes near Rei but the girl stopped walking.  
Rei looked back to see Takeshi,  
"What do you want?" Rei asked calmly, Takeshi puts his hand on the back of his head and smiled.  
"Where are you going today?" but Rei didn't replied to Yamamoto's question  
"I mean…if you're going to somewhere is it okay if I go with you?" Takeshi asked  
"Your choice" Rei replied.

On their way going to the hospital Takeshi stared at Rei he wonders why the girl has a star in her left eye.  
"Etou Rei-chan, where are you going?" Takeshi asked Rei.  
"Namimori Hospital" Rei replied calmly without looking to Takeshi.  
"I see, but why?"  
"Don't ask too much" The girl replied.  
When they arrived in the hospital, Rei went to the information desk.  
"Ryunate Kurohi" Rei asked calmly, Takeshi got shocked it was his first time to hear that name.  
"In the morgue already" the nurse in the information center replied. Rei walked going to the morgue who is located at the basement.  
"Nee…who's that Ryu kid?" Takeshi asked while smiling, Rei closed his eye for a while it's hard for him to talk.  
"He's my brother and back then and right now my cousin, its confusing ne?" Rei replied  
"Haha! Can you explain?" Takeshi puts his hand on the back of his head.  
"Ask Reborn for it" Rei didn't want to talk too much so she ignores Takeshi's questions.

When Takeshi and Rei arrived at the morgue Rei doesn't want to enter but she wants to see her beloved brother-cousin's last look. "Stay here" Rei told Yamamoto, Rei entered the morgue.  
[TIME SKIP]  
After Rei visited her brother-cousin she left the morgue and went to the cafeteria of the hospital. Takeshi bought drinks for the two of them, Rei sighed heavily. It's her 2nd time to lost someone he love, she really hates funeral she's sick of it.  
"Are you tired already?" Takeshi asked but as usual Rei didn't replied.  
"Nee…Hibari-san is here in the hospital, I think he has high fever" Yamamoto told Rei.  
"What room?" _finally Rei replied_ Takeshi told himself  
"room 215" Takeshi smiled but the girl stayed silent for a while, Rei doesn't know why she cares about that carnivore, he really hates that man because Kyoya keeps calling her "Herbivore" and for Rei it's annoying to call her names.  
"Takeshi-kun, go home already?" Rei suggested to Yamamoto, Takeshi stared at her blankly.  
"Please don't mind me, I'll be going home too" Rei told Takeshi, Yamamoto stood up and stretched his arms it's already late afternoon.  
"Ma maa….I'm going home already, take care" Takeshi smiled, Rei ignored Takeshi.

When Takeshi left Rei, Rei stood up heading to room 215 to check that carnivore. She's controlling her breath normally so her abnormality in her lungs won't attack. Rei arrived room 215 it's a private room and there she saw Kyoya sleeping peacefully. She opened the door slowly so the carnivore won't wake up, when she's in, Rei closed the door slowly. Rei drops her bag in the chair slowly, she puts her right hand to Kyoya's forehead to check the carnivore's temperature. The man is still hot, Rei removed her hand in Kyoya's forehead.

Hibari woke up he woke up because of Rei. He looked at the girl coldly,  
"You herbivore! I'll bite you to death for disturbing my sleep!" he warned Rei coldly, Rei ignored him completely. Kyoya stood up but Rei warned him  
"Don't stand up you're not yet healed" Rei said calmly, the man listened to her so Kyoya goes back in his bed. Rei looked at the window and stared at the view,  
"Hn…why are you here?" Kyoya asked coldly  
"I have nothing to do at home" Rei replied calmly, her cell phone rang noisily. Rei answered her phone and her mother was in the line.  
"Oi! Where are you?" Her mom was shouting at her in the phone.  
"Somewhere, I'm going home late" Rei replied back, she's really irritated at her mom (her aunt)  
"I see…if that's what you wish" Rei turned off her phone and put it back on her bag.  
"I hate those devices" Rei hated those devices because for her it's disturbing back in her old school she threw her phone in the river so her father(uncle) has to buy her a new phone.

There's still a question that bothers Hibari, he wanted to ask Rei but maybe that herbivore won't reply.  
"Herbivore!" Kyoya called out, Rei looked at Kyoya emotionless.  
"What is it?" Rei replied calmly,  
"Why do you have a star in your left eye" the carnivore ask, he's hoping that Rei would answer him.  
"You really want to know? But keep it a secret if I'll tell you" Rei replied.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Arigatou for the likes, what is the mystery behind Rei's left eye? It will be revealed next chapter :


	4. Chapter 4: Rei's Eye Mystery

Rei's Eye Mystery  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amano Akira does. I own the character Reinate "Rei" Kurohi because it's my codename/fake name. And I also own the other OC

Author's Message: I joined because I love reading fan fictions, I joined as ReixKyoyaKyorei. Please review my fan fiction Story so I will continue this fanfic. I really want to publish this story, so please enjoy reading. I'm not good at english so maybe there will be a grammatical error in the story.

* * *

Rei doesn't want to tell Kyoya about her left eye but she can't helped it, she's afraid that if the carnivore finds out about her left eye the man will avoid her. She didn't know why she's scared but she has to tell him about it and she knew Kyoya hates talking around so Rei believed that the carnivore won't spread her secrets. Rei covered her right eye and all she can see was a background of gray no color at all.

Kyoya looked at Rei wondering why the girl covered her right eye.

"Ne…I'll tell you everything but keep it as a secret" Rei protested while covering her right eye, she stops covering her right eye she looked at Kyoya seriously.  
"Listen…when I was born my left eye is blind the doctors can't believe it and they don't know what to do because it's not normal. At the age of 6 my aunt experiment a formula that will cure my left eye she poured the formula in my left eye and 1 minute had passed my left eye can see things already but… I can't see colorful backgrounds like my right eye can see. My left eye can see no colors except gray but my left eye can see the color of death. A color black mixed in purple if purple appears more than the black color that means he or she is in near death but if the color of black appears more than the color purple that means the person is dead…it's unbelievable right? My aunt checked her ingredients all over again but there were no mistakes she keeps saying that it's not right"

[Flashback]  
"There you go Rei-chan, open your left eye" Rei's aunt called out, the 8 years old Rei opened her left eye but she can see gray background in her left eye.  
"So can you see me now?" Rei's aunt hopes that her experiment worked  
"It's…it's terrible, I can see things but it's all in gray" Rei replied calmly, her aunt was shocked.  
"Really, are you sure?" Her aunt replied back, her aunt checked the book  
"This is not right"  
[End of flashback]

Kyoya was shocked but he didn't showed any emotions at all. For him it's unbelievable but he has to accept it that the girl's left eye was abnormal. He stayed silent because he don't know what to say.  
"If you need me, just call me" Rei told Kyoya, she doesn't know why she cares.  
"hn…I taught you hate those devices" Kyoya replied coldly but Rei didn't replied back instead the girl looked at the papers in the table beside Kyoya's bed. She stared at the papers. It was the attendance of all third year.  
"Tsuna is always late, I see" Rei whispered but the carnivore doesn't mind.  
"It's hard to work when you're sick" Rei is still looking at the papers.

Kyoya was staring at her for minutes, Rei knew that the man was staring at him but she didn't mind.  
"I'm going to sleep for a while don't be noisy or I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya warned the girl but it seems that the girl ignored him. Rei peaked in the window and she saw her favorite constellation she didn't smiled but inside of her was happiness she wanted to smile but she can't. She left the room and went home.

The next day, while she's going to school Rei saw an old woman who keeps coughing in Rei can see the color of death but purple appears more it means the old lady is near death. She feel sad for the old lady, Rei ignored the old lady and left. Rei arrived at the school early, she entered the room to leave her things and went out the room. Rei peaked at the window and suddenly a boy who is a 1st year was running in the hallway. Rei looked at the boy's face then she grabbed the boy's arm.  
"Get off me!" the boy protested who's trying to escape from Rei but Rei hold him tightly.  
"Why are you running?" Rei asked the boy coldly while squeezing the boy's arm.  
"He…he's…he's coming to kill me!" the boy looked scared.  
"That's my prey! Get out of my way! Herbivore" a cold voice called out. Rei looked at the man behind her, it was Kyoya.  
"You shouldn't be hurting this guy" Rei suggested  
"He violated the school rules he must receive his punishment!" Kyoya replied coldly, Rei looked at the 1st year student.  
"Run never look back, if you get caught sorry for you" Rei whispered to the student then she let go of the boy's arm, the boy runs away but Hibari didn't chase the man.  
"Why are you not chasing him" Rei spoke calmly without emotion.  
"You let him escape so you'll receive your punishment" Kyoya replied coldly avoiding to look in Rei's eyes. But Rei ignored him,  
"I'll receive it later" Rei protested then she went back to her class.

Its P.E. class Rei didn't join her class because she's bored. She went to the rooftop to hang out there. She brought out her drawing pad and opened it.  
"You're skipping classes! Herbivores who disobey school rules must be punished" a cold voice behind Rei called out. As usual, Rei ignored Kyoya but the girl stopped drawing she's feeling scared of something she didn't know why. Rei looked at Hibari, she's scared but she didn't show any emotions. Rei closed her sketch pad and returned it back in her bag. Rei stood up and he saw the carnivore in a fighting position already and Kyoya was running towards Rei, instead of hitting the girl he placed one of his tonfa to the girl's neck tightly. Rei closed her eyes when a metallic thing pressed in her neck, her left lung hurts and she can't breathe properly.  
"Let…let g…o! I…can't…Brea…the!" Rei whispered trying to breathe properly.

Kyoya remembered that Rei has a lung failure in the girl's left lung so he let go off the girl and stepped back.  
"If you will disobey the rules again! I'm going to punish you!" He warned the girl coldly, he turned back but he heard the girl coughing hard.  
"I…I…can't…" Rei puts her hand in her left chest and she was coughing badly and she was pale. _What have I done?_ Hibari asked himself he knew that the girl has a lung failure. He looked back and he saw the girl who's trying to breathe properly. He carried the girl going to the clinic, at the clinic Rei closed her eyes for a while. The nurse was checking her condition and the nurse suggested to Rei to rest.  
"Why are you still here?" Rei whispered but Kyoya didn't replied back, the girl looked at her hands she can breathe normally now.  
"Sorry for disobeying the rules" Rei apologized without any emotion, she really hates apologizing but she must do it. Rei knows how Kyoya feels when someone violated his precious rules but the man is very cold and strict than her because there are times that Rei minds something.  
"I…I saw an old lady who's going to die soon" She whispered to herself Kyoya heard her but it seems the man ignores it.  
"You know…you should be in your work right now, don't mind me" Rei told the man calmly,  
"Take care of her!" Hibari demanded at the nurse. Suddenly Yamamoto entered the clinic wounded because of their P.E. class. Rei saw Yamamoto's wound she didn't cared at all she wanted to leave the clinic but she can't because the nurse was looking at her.  
"Yo! Rei-chan! Why are you here?" Takeshi asked the girl he sat in the bed next to Rei's bed.  
"You're wounded yet you keep smiling, how weird" Rei replied she didn't want to tell the reason why she was sent to the clinic. Takeshi laughed but the girl ignored her, the nurse checked Rei's condition.  
"May I leave now?" the girl asked the nurse  
"Do you feel fine now?" the nurse asked, Rei nodded instead. She jumped off the bed and she checked Yamamoto's wound. Rei brought an ointment from her bag and gave it to Takeshi.  
"Apply this one to your wound and it will be healed" the girl leaved the clinic room and went back to her class.

Rei entered her classroom and everyone is looking at her. She hates it when people look at her, she took her seat in her table.  
"Etou…Rei-chan, are you okay now?" the teacher asked her, Rei nodded. The teacher continued his lesson, Rei clearly remember the incident that happened to her. She's scared because she can't control her breathe, back in her old school she can control her condition but this time it was different. Since she met Hibari, she can't control her condition because the truth is he like the carnivore since Rei took care of her in the hospital. She knew that she's replaced her brother but she don't care.

After a while Rei's class is becoming noisy she really hates it she's getting irritated. After the class it's already dismissal, her adviser gave her the attendance of their class.  
"Rei-chan, please give this to the chairman of disciplinary committee, I can't give it right now because I have to go please tell him sorry if I can't give it to him it's really an emergency" Her adviser handed the class attendance.  
"I'll go now"  
Rei walked going to the committee room she's scared to give it but she has to stay strong. She knocked in the door and opened it. She entered the room and Rei saw Kyoya checking the documents.  
"I'm here to give you our class attendance" Rei puts the class attendance to Kyoya's desk.  
"Hn…your adviser must be the one to give this!" the man told Rei coldly  
"She said she has some problems and it's an emergency" Rei replied softly  
"I'll be leaving now" Rei left the room she looked at the sky and it's going to rain so she has to leave early.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
